


她和她的猫

by shadowxc



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowxc/pseuds/shadowxc
Summary: CP花七鸟飞鸟猫化设定
Relationships: Ikuta Erika/Nishino Nanase, Ikuta Erika/Saitou Asuka
Kudos: 1





	她和她的猫

**Author's Note:**

> CP花七鸟
> 
> 飞鸟猫化设定

1.

生田家最近多了新的成员，是一只灰色毛的混血小猫。

小猫是生田家的小女儿絵梨花从楼下斋藤夫妇家抱来的。这是兄弟姐妹中个头最小的孩子，吃饭的时候不争不抢，也不像哥哥姐姐一样活跃而总是自己趴在一边，可是生田偏偏就喜欢过来撩拨这只安静的小猫。

「那就送给絵梨花吧。」

开朗的斋藤家太太操着缅甸口音的日语，笑眯眯地把小猫送到生田怀中。

「絵梨花想给小猫叫什么名字？」

生田小心翼翼地捧着小猫，歪着头想了想，咧着嘴露出一个明朗的笑容来。

「就叫飞鸟吧！」

2.

飞鸟隐隐觉得自己和新任饲主好像有点不太对盘。

她不懂为什么这个人永远像隔壁咖啡店的大型犬一样精力无穷，平时喜欢抓着自己打打闹闹也就算了，心血来潮说要用自己写生却画成了外星生物她也懒得计较，更可怕的是这个人兴致一上来，还会把睡着的自己拍醒听她兴致勃勃地唱歌。

嘛，虽然这个人唱歌确实是很好听啦。

但最让飞鸟觉得受不了的还是这个人常常会对自己自言自语些莫名其妙的问题，像是「人死了之后会怎么样啊」「地狱是不是真的存在」之类的，起初飞鸟还会敷衍地「喵」一声，可是这个人在得到回应之后反而越讲越兴奋，还会手贱地揉揉自己的头捏捏自己的爪子，直到她受不了一爪拍过去才会作罢。

——真是个双标的家伙！明明在她写作业不管自己的时候，跳到她的书桌上想看看她在干嘛就会被点着鼻子说「飞鸟不要吵我做作业喔」。

可是，作为一名饲主来说，飞鸟承认这个家里大概没有人会比生田更可靠了。就算学业繁忙，她还是会坚持每天为自己换好猫砂添好新鲜的食物和水，还会在自己喜欢的椅子上都铺上小垫子让自己能躺得更舒服，就算自己半夜跑到她床上把她吵醒，她也只是轻轻摸摸自己的头，然后腾出一半枕头留给自己。

好脾气大概是她最大的优点吧，能弥补一切缺点的那种。

「飞鸟飞鸟——」

正沉思间家门被打开了，随之而来的还有生田絵梨花精力充沛的清亮嗓音，一叠声地叫着飞鸟的名字。

她站起身来伸了个懒腰，就落入了一个温暖的怀抱。习惯了在黑白琴键上翻飞的手指轻柔地顺着飞鸟身上的毛，舒服的触感让她不禁打了个哈欠。

「飞鸟今天自己在家乖吗？今天抱你都没有挣扎，一定很想我对不对？」

那只不安分的手顺着毛就开始玩起了自己的耳朵，有些不满地「喵」了一声，飞鸟轻车熟路地一爪拍开了饲主烦人的手，挣脱了那人的怀抱跳到地上。

「诶——我又被飞鸟讨厌了吗……」

小饲主的脸肉眼可见地皱了起来，瘪着嘴委屈的不得了。

啧，叫你蹬鼻子上脸。

小灰猫有些得意地在房间里绕了一圈，趁着瘪着嘴的小饲主把作业拿出来，却又悄悄地走到她身边蹭了蹭她的小腿，然后在她还没有反应过来之前轻巧地跳上了书架。

——欢迎回来、我也很想你呀。

3.

自从飞鸟来到生田家之后，生田家的访客变得多了起来。

今天也不例外，来拜访的是生田学校里最疼爱她的几个学姐。

学姐们在看到飞鸟的一瞬间就喊着「好可爱」围了上去。飞鸟被高分贝的声音吓的缩了一下，随即又恢复了平时那幅冷静的样子，慵懒地站起来，睁着圆溜溜的绿眼睛好奇地看着围过来的女孩子们。

「飞鸟有点怕生，学姐们不要吓着她喔——」

生田乖巧地端着招待客人的茶杯托盘走过来，却看到一向对生人有些防备的飞鸟乖乖地躺在并排坐着的白石学姐和桥本学姐腿上，和旁边拿着逗猫棒的西野学姐玩得正开心，甚至还翻起了肚子。

什么嘛，飞鸟玩得很开心嘛……

明明对学姐们这么亲近，对我就凶的不得了——生田瞬间有些失落起来。她放下托盘坐到一边的床上，眼巴巴地看着飞鸟与学姐们嬉戏。

不知不觉天色渐晚，学姐们玩了个尽兴之后也一同告辞。生田将学姐们送出门外，回到房间里就看到小灰猫走了过来，跳到床上盯着她看。

生田被飞鸟清澈的眼神看得有点不太自在，想过去抱抱猫又想起飞鸟对学姐们和自己的差别对待又委屈地缩回了手，悻悻地坐到书桌前开始写作业。

可是她刚拿起笔，难得主动亲近她的小灰猫却突然跳上了她的膝盖，脑袋蹭了蹭她的肚子，随后调整了一个舒服的姿势躺下来，很快就呼噜着睡着了。

哎呀。

生田只觉得自己的心突然柔软起来，之前的委屈和失落在一瞬间烟消云散，她挺直了背重新拿起笔，空出来的手轻轻地圈住了熟睡的小猫咪。

「辛苦啦飞鸟，做个好梦吧。」

4.

不知不觉来到生田家已经好几个月，飞鸟觉得自己慢慢摸索出了和生田相处的一套模式。

比如在那人放学回家的时候轻巧地躲开过于热情的怀抱，又或是在那个人兴致一来开始没事找事的时候看心情置之不理或敷衍地回应一下，顺便在她的手开始乱摸自己的时候训练有素地顺手一爪，然后默默嘲笑着那人夸张的吃瘪样子，又在她不注意时跳上桌子蹭蹭她的手臂。

可是不知道为什么，最近生田回家的时间越来越晚，到家了也只是忙着写作业练琴，虽然还是会为飞鸟打理好一切，来烦她的时间也大幅减少了。

这反倒让飞鸟感到有些不太适应了。她有点搞不懂自己，明明一直希望自家这个烦人的饲主哪天能安静一点，可向往的生活到来之际，她却反而觉得有些……寂寞？

飞鸟思来想去也想不明白自己或是生田到底怎么了，在这样的生活延续了一周之后，小灰猫有些好奇地跳上书柜观察最近大为反常的生田，试图寻找一些线索。

——难道、是被传说中的外星人替换了吗？还顺带影响了自己？  
那可不行！虽然这个人类平时吵个不停又像个多动症，可是除了自己以外的别人想欺负她？没门！

小灰猫越想越担心，她看着在纸上奋笔疾书的生田，决定趁其不备立刻行动揪出那个替换了自己饲主的坏家伙。她弓起背，迅速进入攻击状态，朝着那个伪装成自己饲主的敌人扑了过去。

小尖牙狠狠地咬住了衬衫的袖子，全神贯注的人吓了一跳差点从椅子上弹起来，在看到是飞鸟时眼神又变得温和，她放下笔想了想，把头伏在了桌上平视着小灰猫的眼睛，空出来的手动作轻柔地摸了摸飞鸟的头。

「抱歉呐飞鸟。最近太忙了都没空陪你玩了。」

飞鸟紧张地盯着她的眼睛，试图辨认自家饲主是不是真的被邪恶的外星人替换了。可迟钝的饲主似乎完全没有察觉她内心的想法，却自顾自地说了下去：

「最近马上就要考试了，可是考完试之后，学姐们就要毕业了。——呐，飞鸟也记得的吧，有好几个学姐都来看过飞鸟呢……学姐们都是很好的人，所以我们都想要为她们准备一个完美的毕业典礼，所以最近才都很忙，没时间像以前一样陪飞鸟玩，让你担心了真是对不起呐……」

那人说着说着就把头埋到了飞鸟身上，飞鸟正想挣脱，就又听见那人闷闷的声音传来：

「虽然知道总有一天她们都会毕业，可是真的……很寂寞呀……」

啊，她好像很难过。飞鸟想。可是，第一次被这个人认真地当作倾诉的对象什么的，不知道为什么竟然有些……心跳加速？  
一定是因为觉得这家伙没有被什么邪恶外星人替换掉真是太好了。

小灰猫想了想调整了一下姿势，趴在她身上的人却一激灵坐了起来，连声道歉：

「啊抱歉飞鸟，我忘了这样你会不舒服……」

今天就破例原谅你吧。小灰猫抬头看着那人一脸歉意的表情，站起身来抬起头用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的下巴。

——不管怎么样，我会一直陪着你的。

5.

春去夏来，很快就迎来了暑假。

而每年暑假，生田家都会回德国一段时间，于是飞鸟就被生田托付给了家住得不远的秋元学姐照顾。

除了一样的脾气好，秋元学姐和生田完全不同。虽然她偶尔会做一些奇怪的举动试图吸引飞鸟的注意力，却不会像个多动症一般没事找事地跑来吵吵嚷嚷，也不会在飞鸟睡着的时候把她强行拍醒，更不会在看了狮子王之后就心血来潮地一边放着音乐剧一边用飞鸟cos辛巴。除此之外，喜爱小动物的秋元学姐还会时不时下厨为吃腻了猫粮的飞鸟做饭，飞鸟每次一边狼吞虎咽地吃着秋元学姐做的豪华猫饭，一边都在想着要不要干脆变成秋元家的猫算了。

可是时间一久她又有些莫名地焦躁，生田这家伙怎么还不回来？是不是真的就要把自己留在这里了？

习惯真可怕，飞鸟想。

三周的时间说短不短，说长不长，在蝉声如雨的一个晴朗下午，生田从德国回来了。

「飞鸟飞鸟，还记得我吗——」

还没见到人，生田那充满了生命力的清亮嗓音就从玄关传来。飞鸟从向阳的窗台站起身来伸了个懒腰，其实她还在窗台上的时候就看到了那人蹦蹦跳跳走向秋元家大门的身影，内心那隐隐约约的焦躁在那一瞬间鬼使神差地就被抚平了。

「你不在的这几周飞鸟可乖了呢，一点都不像你讯息里说的那么难搞。」

秋元学姐笑眯眯地抱起了飞鸟，而小灰猫敏锐地捕捉到了学姐话中的重点，生田这家伙竟然背地里在别人面前说自己的坏话？

「我们飞鸟当然很乖啦……诶诶诶你就这么欢迎我吗！」

烦人的爪子又伸过来玩起了她的耳朵，飞鸟回头就是一口。

罪魁祸首夸张地喊着痛皱起鼻子缩回手，小灰猫有些得意地「喵」了一声。

哼，让你几天不见就缺教训。

毫不客气地赖在秋元学姐家吃了顿晚饭，生田起身收拾好飞鸟的玩具和小垫子，准备告辞。

小灰猫打了个饱嗝，乖巧地蹭了蹭秋元学姐的小腿，引得学姐一阵惊呼：

「飞鸟竟然主动蹭我了，你是不是想留下来呀？」

「谁说的！我们家飞鸟最乖了！这只是感谢你为她做了顿晚饭吧，是讲礼貌、讲礼貌！」

生田像炸了毛一样跳起来，蹲到门口朝飞鸟伸出手：

「飞鸟，快来！」

小灰猫不慌不忙地绕了餐桌一圈，有些好笑地看着小饲主的嘴角从扬起到渐渐垮下，然后才迈着不紧不慢的步伐跳上了生田的肩膀。

「飞鸟果然还是最喜欢いくちゃん吧。」

「那当然啦！我也最喜欢飞鸟了！」

看着瞬间得意起来的生田小朋友，学姐笑眯眯地帮忙把装满了猫咪用品的书包挎到她肩上，将一人一猫送到门口。

飞鸟乖顺地缩在生田的怀里，朝学姐「喵」了一声算是告别。

「虽然很感谢你照顾我娱乐我，可是我最开心的还是被抱着我的这家伙表扬哟。」

——当然听不懂猫语的学姐和生田是不会知道这句「喵」的真正意思的。

6.

飞鸟发觉最近西野学姐到生田家的次数明显变多了。

说起来飞鸟对这位西野学姐是相当有好感的。不像永远精力无穷喜欢没事找事的生田，西野学姐总是安安静静地笑着挠挠她的下巴顺顺她的毛，然后精准地识别出她想玩耍和想要休息的时机来做出对应，还会及时在飞鸟困倦的时候制止住蠢蠢欲动的生田。

而西野学姐另一个和自家饲主完全不同的方面则是画功。她来到生田家的时候偶尔会背着画板，比起生田那些号称写实派、实则抽象派的『大作』，飞鸟觉得西野学姐画出来的作品简直是神仙作画。

也不知道这两个气质完全相反的人是怎么会关系这么好的。小灰猫伸了个懒腰，看着坐在茶几前的两个人想。

可是，让她莫名有些在意的，大概是生田在看向西野学姐时，眼里那像是裹了一层蜜糖的光芒吧，连脸上的笑意都甜的化不开。

飞鸟其实是很喜欢自家饲主笑起来的样子的。眉眼舒展开来，嘴角漂亮的弧度洋溢着少年感，只要看着那个人的笑容，就能意外地让她觉得心情很好。飞鸟还记得有一次自己跳上床的时候稍微滑了一下没站稳差点掉下去，抬起头却看见小饲主一脸笑容地看着她，并不是那种幸灾乐祸的坏笑而是「没事了喔」的温柔微笑，因为出糗而别扭的坏心情瞬间就被一扫而空。

她走过去挤进两人中间，探头蹭了蹭生田，认真写着什么的人把她抱起来，笑着摸摸她的头：

「是因为我一直和なーさん在一起，飞鸟寂寞了吗？」

才不是呢，只是想看看你们在背着我做什么而已。

可是迟钝的小饲主完全没有了解她的意思，把笔一扔就开始滔滔不绝地出卖她博美人一笑：

「なーさん我跟你说啊，飞鸟有时候超级别扭的。明明想跟我玩，但我拿逗猫棒的时候她就扒拉两下就走了，结果等到我写作业没空陪她的时候，又会跑到我桌子上蹭我的手， 我跟她说自己先玩一下的时候她就会跑走自己玩玩具，然后玩一会再又上来找我……」

啧，这家伙烦死了。飞鸟顺手一爪，正好拍在生田的嘴边。

「なーさん你看！飞鸟还不让我说呢！」

被打的人没有半点反省的意思恶人先告状，西野学姐笑得露出了大白牙，她放下游戏机轻轻地拍了拍生田的头，然后把飞鸟从生田怀里接过去：

「いくちゃん可不能当着人家的面说人家坏话喔，飞鸟都生气了。」

她手法温柔地顺着飞鸟被生田弄乱的毛，小灰猫舒服地呼噜着，朝看起来正在假装委屈的小饲主投去一个得意的眼神。

「なーさん果然是更喜欢飞鸟吧。」

而西野学姐笑得更开心了。

「当然呀，飞鸟这么可爱当然喜欢。 」

然后她微微偏过眼神，探过身飞快地亲了一下生田刚刚被飞鸟的爪子拍过的嘴角，在对面的人害羞又错愕的目光中促狭地笑了。

「当然，飞鸟的饲主也最喜欢了。」

——呜哇，这个笨蛋饲主就要被拐走了。

小灰猫从西野学姐的怀里跳出来，轻车熟路地跳上了柜子，从高处俯视着散发着甜蜜氛围的两个人，却总觉得好像心中哪一块被堵住了一般有些别扭。她舔了舔爪子，再次从书架上跳下来，然后被自家饲主眉开眼笑地一把搂进了怀里，轻轻挠着她的下巴，一阵困意袭来，小灰猫呼噜着慢慢闭上眼睛。

算啦，多了一个饲主，似乎也不错。在坠入梦乡之前，小灰猫迷迷糊糊地想。

\- End. -


End file.
